


Lost Love

by Shinan7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Loss, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Tears, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean lost the person he loves. Jean/Marco pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not in any way belong to me.

Note: I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Even though its sad.

Pairing:Jean/Marco

Lost Love:

Jean watched the flames burn bright. He was the last one left watching the fire. The cadets from his class, along with everyone else had left a long time ago. Maybe his speech had chased them away. He didn't know and he didn't care.

The fire that burned his body swayed and flared higher up towards the sky.

Marco... Why? He should have been able to get away, to stay alive! When had it happened? How?

The kiss they had shared... their very first kiss flashed through Jean's mind. It had been so wonderful, so amazing. His lips had been soft, softer than a baby's skin. When they had separated, his lips had turned rosy, and his eyes...

The sob tore through his throat. It couldn't be held back, nothing held his tears back anymore. The last of his strength was gone. He had lost, lost someone special, someone who had responded to his love with happiness and even more love.

His time had been short. Their time had been short. Too damn short...

"I love you Marco." Jean murmured, the tears blinding him.

A/N: A little sad but I felt like writing it. What do you think?


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me at all.

Note: Just wrote another sad little one shot and decided to add it to an existing one instead of posting a new story.

Warning: Still major sadness.

Gone

He wanted to be selfish...

So incredibly selfish...

To live his life with the one that loved with all his might.

To laugh...

To touch...

... to kiss...

To feel his soft with, with hard muscle underneath...

Marco...

Now...

Now he was missing...

There was this...

Hole in his heart that wouldn't ever go away...

His light...

He was gone...

Marco was gone.

The one person that brought light to his dark world was gone...

His light...

His hope...

His dreams...

Gone.

Because Marco was gone...

Marco...

Marco was his life.

His love.

His world.

Dead.

Marco was dead.

And Jean would never see the light again...

His light...

Jean's light...

He was gone.

Gone.

There was only darkness now...

Darkness and...

Pain.

"Marco..."

A/N: And thank you to everyone that favorited the first chapter. And reviewed! So glad people liked it even though it was and is sad.


End file.
